


Chalk Lines On The Concrete

by Saquira



Category: Supernatural, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Gen, Supernatural Hunters, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saquira/pseuds/Saquira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>“In the end we're all just chalk lines on the concrete  drawn only to be washed away.  For the time that I've been given  I am what I am”  ― Five Finger Death Punch, Never Enough</strong>
</p><p>Aerin knows things she's not supposed to. The many things she knows includes the fact that she's the reason her mother's family disowned her, that Aerin's father wasn't actually her father, that the universe is out to get her before she has any opportunity of actually being the Anti-Christ that every sentient creature is so certain she'll become, and that Niklaus Mikaelson is not just a vampire. </p><p>And of course she figures out what he is during their second meeting.</p><p>Because her life obviously wasn't complicated enough <em>without</em> involving an ancient vampire-werewolf hybrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When You're Young You Just Run

**Author's Note:**

> _Chalk Lines On The Concrete_ is a crossover between The Vampire Diaries/The Originals and Supernatural, and is my latest obsession in writing. It's a Klaus/OC story, it's always going to be, though in no way is it going to be a smooth ride.
> 
> Supernatural won't be as big a part of the story as you might expect. There's going to be appearances from some antagonists and minor characters from Supernatural, the Winchesters might get a mention every now and then, and the timeline will stay pretty much the same up until the beginning of the civil war in heaven. However, the apocalypse and later civil war will happen in the background and if Sam ever gets out of the cage it won't be mentioned in my story. This will not involve the Leviathans or Metatron and the closing of Heaven's gates, though the Leviathan will probably be mentioned as inhabitants of Purgatory. Beyond the Reed family being hunters and the involvement of creatures from Supernatural as well as how the afterlife works, I haven't planned to involve the series more than that. Though the Angels and other assorted Celestial beings will probably pop up far more than I initially wanted them to, and this might end up being a crossover with other fandoms. Eventually. 
> 
> TVD/TO on the other hand will provide some of the basis for the story. As already mentioned, it's a Klaus/OC story, but the plot won't move into Mystic Falls until fall 2010, and the two of them will already be a more or less established couple by then. Klaus will also head to New Orleans eventually, but I'm not yet sure if a baby is going to have anything to do with it.
> 
> Most of my stories aren't beta read. This one however, has been read through by a good friend of mine who uses the name Whyte online. To the best of my knowledge he doesn't have an account on ff.net or AO3.
> 
> The title of the first chapter comes from the song "This Love" by Taylor Swift.

_2nd July 2000_

The white house with the black corners didn't attract much attention where it was nestled in between several other houses that all had a similar design. The family of three; the middle aged mother, her 19 year old daughter and 7 year old son, were all known to be good people, though that was about as much as any of their neighbours could actually admit to knowing. They were always welcoming and didn't hesitate to help out when asked, but strange visitors came and went regularly and the teenager would often take her motorcycle out and be gone for several days. Not to mention that the father of the family had disappeared only a few months after they first moved in, assumed to have left his family behind without looking back.

The 19 year old, Aerin Reed, and her mother, Lena Reed, were both very well aware of what their neighbours thought of them. But neither of them allowed their status as the odd ones out in the neighbourhood to trouble them, because at the end of the day neither woman had actually counted on staying there for as long as they had and they didn't know when they'd eventually have to leave.

On that particular day the sun was shining brightly through the windows as Aerin sat next to her brother on the floor of the living room and played with his action figures and dinosaur toys. Their mother, watching on from her spot at the kitchen counter, smiled happily at the sight. They'd been there since after lunch, and she very rarely saw Aerin as happy as she was when she spent time with her younger brother. As such she didn't like to interrupt them, but, she reflected, sometimes it really couldn't be helped.

"Aerin, I've found something for you," Lena called out, eyes momentarily glancing back at the newspaper in front of her. The young woman didn't respond in favour of saying a quick bye to her brother and placing a kiss on the top of his head that he barely noticed, then got up off the floor and approached her mother.

"What is it?" she asked, still with a bright smile on her lips as she placed her arms around her mother and her chin on her shoulder as she looked down at the paper.

"I found a hunt for you, I know you've been wanting to get out of the house for a while," her mother answered with a small smile aimed at her daughter as she tapped one of her fingers on top of the relevant article. The headline read; 'Freak accidents shake the neighbourhood', and it detailed several deaths in which the victim had caught on fire without a visible cause.

"A haunting?" Aerin questioned as she picked the paper up and took the seat next to her mother, eyes already occupied with reading the article.

"It looks that way. It's some distance away, but you've got a week off of work now so you should have time to wrap it up and get home." Aerin nodded absent-mindedly as she finished reading, then her eyes raised to meet her mothers'.

"Are you sure you don't need me here? I know you've got a lot of meetings this week and Edwin's still got his baseball practice he needs to get to. He always gets so angry when he can't go and I know you don't want him going out without us," the young brunette said as her eyes looked at Lena questioningly. The older woman smiled lightly as she put her hand reassuringly over her daughters.

"Don't you worry about us. I've managed to fit my work in so that I can stay home and still get Edwin to his practice without trouble. We'll be fine for a week without you," the mother said as she patted the younger brunettes hand, and Aerin's returning smile was only slightly less radiant than earlier.

"Yeah, okay. I'm not leaving until tomorrow, though." Lena nodded shortly as Aerin pressed a kiss to her cheek before getting up off the stool and approaching Edwin again, paper discarded on the counter. Her brother looked up when she approached, grey eyes practically smiling all on their own as he held one of his toy soldiers up for her to take.

_3rd July 2000_

It was already midday by the time the young brunette finished packing her black duffel bag and took a last look around her room. Despite the low ceiling, the attic room felt fairly large, and though the two windows at the ends of the room weren't very big the room was still well lit by various lamps and candles she'd scattered around the room.

Beneath the window on the other side of the room from the stairs, where Aerin Reed was standing at the moment, there stood an old desk with just enough space on it's right side to fit the headboard of a single bed into the space. On the other side was her dresser, and it was the only piece of furniture she could actually see at the moment as the rest were hidden from her sight by the large wooden privacy screen that her dad got for her all those years ago. Easier to see where the multitude of bookcases which were packed full of books and various small knick knack, and the love-seat her mother had bought her a year ago. Outside clouds covered the sky, which she hoped would make wearing her protective leathers far more comfortable when she finally got out on the road.

As she headed down the stairs to the second floor of the house and opened and closed the closet door behind her she could hear her mother speaking with an unknown man on the ground floor. Peeking into Edwin's room revealed that the 7 year old was playing quietly with his toys at the moment, and a smile tugged on her lips. She left the doorway quietly without being noticed by her baby brother and headed down the last set of stairs to the first floor, and heard her mother and the unknown man fall quiet when they heard her footsteps. She grabbed her keys off of the side table next to the stairs before heading through the kitchen into the sitting room where her mother was just rising to her feet and looking her way. The man whose voice she'd heard earlier was sitting on the couch opposite Lena, and he watched her curiously as she came to a stop in the doorway.

“Going already?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow as Aerin allowed her eyes to linger searchingly on the dirty blonde vampire with the blue eyes as he rose up off the couch. He was only slightly taller than her 5''9', but she could sense something else in him, something other than the dead feeling of a vampire, and it unsettled her that she couldn't figure out exactly what that was. She refrained from commenting on the supernatural nature of their visitor, very well aware that her mother probably knew exactly what he was and that she was far more tolerant towards non-humans than most other hunters.

“Yes. If I get going now I should be back on Saturday, so you don't have to worry about me missing work,” she said as she finally tore her eyes from the stranger and flashed a smile at her mother. The older woman nodded, then her eyes turned back to the stranger as she gestured between the two of them.

“Niklaus, this is my daughter Aerin. Aerin, this is Niklaus Mikaelson,” Lena said as she introduced them. The vampire smiled charmingly and stepped closer to her, holding out his hand for her to take.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Mikaelson,” Aerin said with only barely hidden disgust as she placed her hand in his and he kissed the back of her hand in greeting.

“The pleasure is all mine,” he answered with a smirk, clearly having noticed her reaction to the sight of him. As he stepped back Aerin turned her attention back to her mother and the brunette smiled at her daughter.

“Have you got everything you need?” Lena asked as she looked Aerin over, and the teenagers smile was genuine when she raised her eyebrows incredulously at her mother.

“Of course, mum. I'll be fine, it's just a ghost,” she said, and her mother answered with a nod before stepping forward to embrace her. Aerin hugged her back without hesitation before saying goodbye and backing out of the room, throwing one last wary look at the vampire before turning her back and heading for the door. Her mother turned back to the original shortly after as she gestured for them to sit back down.

“So, she's the reason you're willing to strike a deal with the devil,” Niklaus mused as he met Lena's gaze with a smirk and leaned forward towards her, resting his elbows on his knees.

“If you had anything to do with the devil I'd be attempting to kill you, not making a deal,” Lena answered seriously as she met his eyes without flinching. He raised his eyebrows questioningly, but she ignored the gesture as she settled back on the couch. “I'm merely a mother seeking to protect her children. Thus, that is the price for my service. I'll get you the ingredients for the spell if you swear to protect my children.” As they spoke, they could hear a motorcycle starting up outside, and then the noise lessened as the teenager drove away from the house.

“Your daughter is a hunter, your son will become one, and you would ask me to protect them?” he asked in amusement, his thoughts lingering on the young brunette.

“Yes. Like me they understand the value of not hunting all monster and I won't always be there to help them. Most of their problems they'll be able to deal with themselves, but there's going to come a time when their lives are in danger from more than wendigos, shape shifters and all the other creatures that we hunt. When that day comes, I want you to help them.” She met his curious gaze without hesitation.

“Very well, you help me with this last thing and I swear I'll do what I can to protect them.” They looked at each other for a few seconds longer before Lena nodded decisively and got up off the couch. She crouched down by the fireplace and reached up into the chimney, and a moment later she pulled out a small metal box that she brushed some of the ashes off before turning to the original and handing it over. He had an amused smirk on his lips when he accepted the box, opening the lid slightly to check its contents, and then she walked him to the door, hoping that she hadn't made the wrong decision.

 


	2. But You Come Back To What You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thought of fire finally presented her the solution that had been in front of her that whole time, and Aerin reached her free hand up to grasp the shoulder of the creature, focusing on that internal inferno of power that she could always feel just underneath the surface of her skin. A grim smile passed her lips as she met the monsters eyes and thought of what she wanted, and then it recoiled in shock as flames sprung up all over its body, beginning at the shoulder she held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some fighting in this chapter, though we don't see much of Klaus this time either. He'll be speaking a whole lot more next chapter though, so that'll be fun.
> 
> Chapter title is from the song "This Love" by Taylor Swift.

**_9th July 2000_ **

Aerin had a smile on her lips when her motorcycle finally rolled to a stop on the driveway of their house and she turned it off before lifting the helmet off of her head, getting off it and pulling her braided hair out of the back of her jacket. There was a light rain, hardly more than a drizzle, and she took the duffel bag off her back to hold it in her hand as she deposited her keys in her jacket pocket and headed up towards the house.

It was when she was walking up the steps to her front door that Aerin's smile faltered at the fact that the door was slightly open and she could hear shuffling sounds from inside. She quickly dropped the bag on the porch, opening it to pick out her machete and a gun loaded with iron bullets from amongst the collection of clothing and weapons. She flicked the safety off the gun before raising it so she wouldn't have to spend much time aiming before pulling the trigger and stuck the machete to her belt before slowly easing the door open and walking inside.

As her eyes quickly swept the entrance hall the first thing she noticed was the smear of blood that lead into the kitchen. The coat rack had been knocked over, and so had the small side table by the stairs. As she slowly continued into the kitchen the noises got louder, and she could hear the sounds of someone eating as she avoided stepping on all of the cutlery and pieces of china that had been shattered all over the floor. Blood covered most of the room, and Aerin had to stop for a moment and draw in a deep breath before she stepped far enough that she could see into the living room.

Had Aerin been anyone else she'd have dropped the gun and screamed at the sight that met her eyes, but instead her eyes widened in horror as she took in the sight of her unconscious brother lying in a pool of his own blood and the remains of her mother that someone was eating on. She drew in a sharp breath at the sight, and the creature evidently heard her as its head turned her way quickly. Black eyes stared up at her hungrily from a face that no longer looked human. Pale, wormy skin surrounded a gaping mouth with rotting teeth that dripped red blood onto the carpet as their eyes met.

She was only slightly quicker to react than the monster, throwing herself out of the way as it turned and lunged towards her. She discarded the gun without a second thought, knowing exactly how little use iron would be against the creature as she raced past it through the living room towards the hallway. She heard growls and the scrape of claws on wood as she raced through the room without looking at her mother or brother, and then she finally turned into the hallway and the monster came crashing into the wall behind her.

It recovered quickly as Aerin headed towards the back door, and a clawed hand caught onto the teens shoulder, spinning her around and pulling her far enough off balance that she fell right in front of the door, giving the monster just enough time to get on top of her and attempt to bite her neck. But Aerin was quick and had already drawn her machete, and as the creature threw itself on top of her she managed to pierce its neck, drawing a strangled growl from it as blood poured down onto her. It didn't stop the monster however, though blood began to pour out through its mouth it still pushed to get at her neck as one clawed hand closed around the arm holding the machete. She pushed as hard as she could, but it was only just enough to keep it from reaching her as claws pierced the fair skin of her arm. She felt desperation bubble inside her and wished for a moment that she'd grabbed her home-made flame-thrower from the bag instead of the gun.

The thought of fire finally presented her the solution that had been in front of her that whole time, and Aerin reached her free hand up to grasp the shoulder of the creature, focusing on that internal inferno of power that she could always feel just underneath the surface of her skin. A grim smile passed her lips as she met the monsters eyes and thought of what she wanted, and then it recoiled in shock as flames sprung up all over its body, beginning at the shoulder she held. Aerin quickly scooted backwards, letting go of the machete as the monster let out a choked scream of pain and crumpled to the floor in front of her.

Slowly the creature grew quiet and the flames subsided as it was reduced to nothing more than ash and Aerin looked on with wide eyes as she breathed in and out heavily. When it'd finally stilled she allowed her eyes to close momentarily in relief, and then they sprung open a moment later as she scrambled to get onto her feet and hurried into the living room. She didn't spare a look for her mothers remains, heading straight for the small body of her brother. The pool of blood surrounding him was slowly growing larger and she felt panic rising as a lump in her throat as she fell onto her knees by his side and brought her hand up to feel at his neck for a heartbeat.

Tears sprung to her eyes at the relief of finding the slight flutter of his heart, and she pulled in a deep calming breath as she closed her eyes and placed her hands on his chest. Slowly, as she focused in on the injuries that had been inflicted upon his body, she began to feel his heart grow stronger as his lungs were able to draw in deeper breaths as bones, muscles and veins knitted themselves back together beneath her slim but calloused hands.

She didn't know how much time had passed when she finally lifted her hands from his body and leaned back slightly, finally allowing the tears that pricked at her eyes to begin pouring down her cheeks as she raised her eyes to take in the bloody mess that had once been their living room. Of their mother remained little more than her head and the bloody remains of her torso, though Aerin ignored the few scattered limbs that seemed to be scattered across the room. There seemed to be far more blood covering the ruined furniture than could possibly be contained within one human body, and when she glanced down at her own body she realised for the first time that she was practically covered in it herself. Her eyes lingered for a moment on the unblemished skin of her forearm where five deep claw-marks had been present only minutes before, then she tore her mind off them as she picked her brother up in her arms to carry him out of the room.

**_12th July 2000_ **

The funeral had just finished when the rain began to fall, and though she could see her uncle unfolding his umbrella to shield himself and Edwin, Aerin made no motion to fetch her own from her handbag. She'd placed herself off to the side of the grave some time ago, providing herself with a clear view over the assembled mourners and her two remaining family members and placing her just out of hearing distance of the murmured conversations that she had no intention of listening in on.

It wasn't a large gathering and only the three of them wore the clothing that pointed them out as close family, both her uncle and brother wearing black suits with white ties unlike the other male mourners who all wore black ties. Aerin herself wore her nicest black dress that reached past her knees, black stockings, black boots, a white scarf and a black overcoat to ward of the chill in the air. As usual she didn't wear any make-up, and the few pieces of jewellery she owned were still stashed in her suit case that she'd left unpacked in their uncles home.

She heard someone step up next to her after most of the mourners had left, and turned her attention from the grave and the black-clad figures to see the blonde vampire from before standing next to her dressed in a black coat. His eyes rested upon the grave and headstone, no sign of a smile on his lips, and after a moment she turned her own eyes back to the still scene.

“I expect you'd be the last person to accept any condolences I have to offer, but I did respect your mother if nothing else. And I was surprised to hear that she'd passed,” he finally said a few moments later, and Aerin drew in a calming breath as she turned back to face him. He was turned towards her this time, eyes settling on hers when she finally turned to him, silently noting how dry hers were. The teenager gave a short nod in recognition of his words. “I was curious about how she died. No one seems to know exactly what happened.” Her lips pursed at his words, but she sighed and cast a quick glance back towards the grave before looking back at him.

“A rugaru. There wasn't much remaining of her when I got home,” she told him with hard eyes, and she could see a trace of surprise in his eyes as he watched her. Watching him intently, she finally figured out what that trace of _other_ that she felt from him was. That part that wasn't vampire. It was the feel of a predatory animal, a werewolf, and she didn't dare allow her thoughts to linger on the implications of _that_.

“It was still there when you arrived?” he asked, some small measure of respect shining through in his words.

“Yes. I killed it,” she answered him shortly and then fell silent for only a moment before speaking again. “Why are you here?” He felt a small smile tugging at his lips at the blunt question.

“Like I said, I respected your mother. And I made her a promise before her death, one that I intend to keep.” He reached his hand inside his coat and pulled out a small slip of paper that he then held out for her to take. Aerin hesitated for a few moments, watching the paper curiously, and then she finally accepted it to see his name and a phone number on the small business card. Her eyebrows rose in surprise at the sight, and she looked up at him curiously to find that he was already looking her in the eyes. “Should you ever require my assistance, you or your brother, you need only call,” he said finally as they continued to watch each other, and Aerin wetted her lips with her tongue as her brow furrowed in confusion.

“I... thank you,” she finally said, reluctantly placing the card in her pocket, though she had no intention of ever taking him up on his offer. The look in his eyes told her he knew exactly what she was thinking and she averted her eyes to look back at what remained of her family, unnerved by the fact that she was in any way capable of understanding him.

"Your mother seemed very concerned with your safety when we spoke, but she did not seem to realise exactly what she was so afraid of. Do you know why she'd ask for the help of a vampire?" he asked after a few moments, gazing down at her curiously.

"No, I don't," she answered shortly as she kept her eyes on the grave, wrapping her arms around herself to hold her coat tighter against her body in a weak attempt at increasing her warmth. He kept watching her as the rain and wind increased, and eventually they could see the two figures by the grave turning towards them as they began to walk. "Did she..?" Aerin started as she turned towards the handsome vampire again, stopping abruptly when she realised he'd already left. She swept her eyes across the graveyard in search of him as her family approached, finally turning to them when Edwin's hand found hers. She sent her younger brother a small smile, pushing Mr. Mikaelson out of her thoughts as she crouched down to pick the boy up in her arms. Edwin wrapped his arms around her neck as Collin Fell, their uncle, watched on with a slight sad smile on his lips. Then they headed towards the car, Edwin still in Aerin's arms as Collin held his umbrella up to shield them from the rain.


	3. Pardon Me For My Lack Of Excitement, But I'm Not Entirely Thrilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd been leaning against the wall next to the door for almost twenty minutes when the drunk couple came stumbling around the corner of the run-down Californian motel. The black-haired thirty-something man already had his hand halfway up her tank-top, and her heart was beating erratically from arousal as the brunettes lips latched onto those of her companion. He only had a few moments to make his escape, but instead he chose to clear his throat as the two came closer and then sighed, irritated, when he failed to get a reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter is from the song Pardon Me by He Is We.
> 
> I have a number of scenes planned for this story, but if there's anything you'd like to see more specifically feel free to say so. No promises that it'll ever appear, but it might just give me some new ideas or inspiration to continue writing.

_**14** _ _**th** _ _**October 2000** _

He'd been leaning against the wall next to the door for almost twenty minutes when the drunk couple came stumbling around the corner of the run-down Californian motel. The black-haired thirty-something man already had his hand halfway up her tank-top, and her heart was beating erratically from arousal as the brunettes lips latched onto those of her companion. He only had a few moments to make his escape, but instead he chose to clear his throat as the two came closer and then sighed, irritated, when he failed to get a reaction.

 “I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised to find you in this state,” he uttered clearly, and she froze with her hands on the older man’s chest as her piercing green eyes snapped open in surprise and quickly found the vampire that was watching her with a strange expression. Her make-out buddy, probably one night stand as well, unlatched his lips from hers and turned his eyes onto Niklaus in irritation.

 “Don't see how that's your business, buddy,” the inebriated man slurred out, his hand still lingering just under her breasts to Niklaus's great irritation. At least the comment earned the man an incredulous look from the newly twenty year old woman, and Niklaus felt a smirk tugging at his lips before he could stop it. He slowly straightened up from the wall as his eyes narrowed at the other man and his smirk turned just slightly predatory as he took a step closer to the two.

 “Why don't you get lost, buddy,” the vampire uttered slowly as he flashed his white teeth at the other man and the drunk stilled as he thought for a moment that the blond's eyes flashed yellow. He hurriedly withdrew his hands from the woman whose green eyes were still watching Niklaus, her lips drawn tight in frustration. Aerin didn't protest as the older man stepped back from her and attempted to run away, only to stumble and almost fall on his face as he tried to get away from the two of them.

 “Charming company you keep,” the vampire said with a low chuckle as he watched the retreating human in amusement, only earning himself a frustrated huff from the woman as she straightened her clothing, fished her room key out of her pocket and stepped up next to him to unlock her door. He watched her silently as she finally got the door open and stepped inside, and she was just about to close it behind her when he put his hand up to stop the door from closing and stepped into the doorway. “Not going to let me in?” he asked as she glared at him.

 “Wasn't intending too, no,” she muttered as she rolled her eyes, not backing away despite the vampire standing no further than two feet away from her.

 “You do realize that the rule concerning invitations doesn't apply to motel rooms, I hope,” he said with an amused smirk on his face, leaning against the door-frame when she didn't make another attempt at closing the door. Her eyes only narrowed further in response.

 “Mr. Mikaelson, I don't...” she started, but he raised his hand slightly in a motion for her to stop and she did so as she clenched her teeth together.

 “Please, call me Klaus. Calling me Mikaelson just reminds me of my father,” he told her with a smile that was only slightly less amused than earlier.

 “Well, Klaus, what are you doing here?” Aerin bit out, reigning her anger in as much as possible as he looked her over for the first time since they were introduced in her living room, and the smile slowly faded from his face. She wore a tight, blue tank-top, tight black jeans and black combat boots. Her light brown hair had been pulled up into a messy bun at the back of her head, though it wasn't far from unravelling completely, and he could still smell her lingering arousal. When his eyes met hers again he noticed a slight flush on her face, though her eyes hadn't left his for a moment.

 “I did make your mother a promise,” he uttered as she averted her eyes at the reminder and worked to suppress the tears that threatened to fall. “Though mostly, I suppose I'm curious about you,” he continued as her eyes turned back to him quickly. “You're not entirely human, are you?” he asked as he watched her searchingly. Her eyes narrowed as she took a step back and once again pushed on the door to attempt to close it, but he raised his hand before she could get very far and made sure the door couldn't close as he straightened up.

 “I don't see how that's any of your business," she gritted out through clenched teeth, and as she once again pushed on the door he was surprised by the amount of force that she put into the push. Still, it wasn't remotely enough to force him to put much effort into holding the door open.

 "You're certainly stronger than one, at any rate," he uttered and she stopped pushing on the door, making a motion for him to come in as she rolled her eyes and turned away from the door to head towards the small refrigerator next to the oven. He stepped in slowly as he closed the door behind him, his eyes scanning across the small room as she opened up the fridge door and pulled out a bottle of water before closing it again.

 It was just a one bed room, with the bed of to the corner on his left and a small dresser between it and the door, a love-seat and a low table in the right corner, and a small kitchen with a counter and a stool opposite the bed. The last corner held a simple wooden door, presumably the entrance to the bathroom. The walls of the room had yellow wallpaper with a floral pattern, old light linoleum floors and a simple ceiling lamp only consisting of one bulb. As she dropped down on the bed, facing him as she uncapped the water, he couldn't help but wonder for a moment what manner of monsters could be contained within. Her duffel bag lay next to the bed, a leather-bound book lay open on the table by the couch and take out cartons almost filled up the trash but other than that there wasn't many signs that anyone was staying in the room.

 "You know latin?" he asked curiously as his eyes swept across the pages of her hunters journal, turning away from it to face her when she didn't immediately answer.

 "Clearly," Aerin answered, taking a long drink from the bottle before putting the cap back on and placing it beside her on the bed. Then she pushed herself up from the bed and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched him look around the room.

 “I would have thought you'd be home by now, birthdays are generally quite important for humans,” he stated calmly as he finally turned from his inspection to watch her instead. The brunette watched him with pursed lips for but a moment before shrugging her shoulders, seeing no reason to utter a lie that he wouldn't believe anyway.

 “I didn't feel much like celebrating.” The words were flat, monotone. But he could hear the flutter of her heart and see the way her eyes flickered down briefly in mourning. Suddenly, the hybrid was not nearly as amused as before. He kept up the pretence, of course, but the amusement faded from his eyes.

 “Well, I still wished to congratulate you.” Her eyes returned to meet his again at that, and they watched each other silently for a few moments before Klaus nodded, his eyes broke away and he walked towards the door. As he did so he reached into his coat, and when he passed the dresser he placed a small black box on it. He didn't look back at the young woman after that, merely departed in silence, and Aerin waited for several minutes – her eyes lingering on the doorway – before she stepped forward to open the box.

 It contained a chain. Thin but long and she didn't need to touch it to know that it was made of silver, but she picked it up all the same. Cradled it in her hand with a furrowed brow as she watched it thoughtfully, and then her lips curled slightly upwards in amusement. The chain links were small, small enough that the small clasp at one end would fit over any of them. Small – minimal really – runes marked every link and strengthened the chain. It could even be strong enough to garrotte a monster if she needed it to. And who would fear jewellery?

 She shook her head slightly but still wound the chain around her left wrist, several loops around and then stuck the clasp on one of the outermost links. Tight enough that it wouldn't be distracting, but loose enough that she could easily unwind it and wrap it around her knuckles as an improvised weapon if necessary.

 Aerin picked up the box, stepped up to the trash bin and dropped it even as her attention was no longer kept wholly by her surroundings. Her eyes drifted to the door, and there they lingered for a long time as if though the old creature would suddenly step back through at any moment. It wasn't until after midnight that the young woman finally emerged from her deep thoughts and went to look through her duffel bag. She let out a short sigh and started to prepare for sleep in yet another motel bed.


End file.
